Petyr Baelish
Petyr Baelish, popularly called Littlefinger, is a major character in the first, second, third and fourth seasons. He is played by starring cast member Aidan Gillen and debuts in "Lord Snow." Petyr Baelish was the Master of Coin on the Small Council. He is a skilled manipulator and uses his ownership of brothels in King's Landing to accrue intelligence on political rivals. Baelish's spy network is eclipsed only by that of Varys. He betrayed Eddard Stark to side with House Lannister and King Joffrey Baratheon following the death of King Robert Baratheon, becoming one of the instigators of the War of the Five Kings. Following the events of the Battle of Blackwater, King Joffrey named Littlefinger the Lord of Harrenhal. He eventually marries Lysa Arryn and proceeds to murder her shortly afterwards, becoming Lord Protector of the Vale until Lord Robin Arryn comes of age and one of the most powerful men in all of Westeros. Biography Background Petyr Baelish is the head of House Baelish and the lord of an extremely minor holding, so small it has neither name nor maester, located in a small area within the Fingers, a coastal region in the northeastern shores of the Vale of Arryn. In reference to his family's humble domain in the smallest of the Fingers, as well as his small size, Edmure Tully nicknamed him "Littlefinger" when they were children and Petyr was fostered at Riverrun. The nickname would stick with him throughout his life. Eventually even Baelish sarcastically embraced the nickname, due to the fact that it demonstrated how far he had risen, from a poor minor noble from the "little Finger" peninsula to one of the most powerful officials in the Seven Kingdoms. Despite Baelish's humble origins, his financial acumen has seen him rise to the small council and the rank of Master of Coin, the treasurer of the Seven Kingdoms, under King Robert Baratheon. His naked ambition often places him at odds with the Master of Whisperers Lord Varys. He is a friend of Lady Catelyn Stark, one of the few contacts she has at court. Baelish's father was a wartime friend of Catelyn's father, Lord Hoster Tully.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of King's Landing - Petyr Baelish entry He challenged her betrothed Brandon Stark to a duel and was severely injured. Brandon was later killed by King Aerys II Targaryen but Catelyn married his younger brother Eddard Stark in his place. He owns a number of brothels in King's Landing. Though the symbol of his family is the head of the Titan of Braavos, Petyr prefers to use a personal sigil, that of an unthreatening mockingbird. Season 1 Littlefinger greets Eddard upon his arrival in King's Landing and reports that the realm is six million gold dragons in debt, half of it owed to House Lannister. Catelyn Stark and Ser Rodrik Cassel attempt to sneak into the city, but are spotted by one of Littlefinger's men. They are taken to meet Littlefinger at one of his brothels. Catelyn is angered by their treatment, but asks Littlefinger for aid. She is trying to identify the people who tried to have her son Bran Stark killed. Littlefinger is able to answer this quickly: the elaborate dagger wielded by the assassin used to be his, but he lost it in a gamble with Tyrion Lannister."Lord Snow" Littlefinger fetches Eddard to meet his wife, but when Eddard realizes he was being brought to a brothel, he thinks Littlefinger is insulting him by saying his wife is a whore. Eddard throws Littlefinger up against a wall before Catelyn appears and Eddard becomes pacified. After hearing her news, he vows to find the truth and expose the Lannisters to Robert and Littlefinger agrees to be his ally in this, for the affection he once bore Catelyn as a youngster. Eddard believes that Littlefinger is still in love with his wife."Lord Snow" Littlefinger attaches himself more firmly to Eddard's cause, giving him information that leads Eddard to Tobho Mott's smithy. He also points out some of the agents belonging to the Queen and to Varys. He later tells Sansa Stark about how Sandor Clegane has his face burned by his brother when he was young for stealing a toy. He advises her not to mention the matter to Sandor."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Littlefinger loses a bet to Renly Baratheon over the joust between Ser Loras Tyrell and Ser Gregor Clegane. He makes it clear that he knows about Renly's sexual relationship with Loras, to Renly's discomfort. Littlefinger and Varys verbally spar, Littlefinger threatening to reveal to the King that Varys has been meeting with Illyrio Mopatis in secret whilst Varys threatens to reveal to the Lannisters that it was Littlefinger who implicated Tyrion in the attempted murder of Bran Stark. However, they then both support the motion to have Daenerys Targaryen assassinated before the Dothraki can invade Westeros."The Wolf and the Lion" Littlefinger later introduces Eddard to Mhaegen, a prostitute and mother of yet another of King Robert's bastard children. Outside the brothel Eddard gets into a fight with Ser Jaime Lannister. Littlefinger flees, promising to return with the City Watch."The Wolf and the Lion" Littlefinger is stunned when Eddard orders that Gregor Clegane be arrested and executed for his raids on the Riverlands and when he also orders Tywin Lannister to present himself at court to answer for his bannerman's crimes. Littlefinger reminds Eddard that Tywin is the richest man in Westeros and that it is gold that wins wars, not armies. Eddard disagrees, asking why then Tywin is not the king."A Golden Crown" Littlefinger tutors a new recruit to his brothels, Ros, and discusses his ambitions with her. Later, Eddard tells him the truth of Joffrey's parentage and his plan to install Stannis on the throne when Robert dies."You Win or You Die" Littlefinger suggests instead that they let Joffrey rule but act as the powers behind the throne. If he does not mature into the king they want, they can expose his dirty secret and install Lord Renly instead. Eddard rejects the plan as treason and instead asks Littlefinger to win over the City Watch to their cause. Littlefinger agrees, but later the City Watch turns on Eddard's men and kills them, whilst Littlefinger holds a dagger to Eddard's throat, pointing out, "I did warn you not to trust me.""You Win or You Die" Lord Baelish asks the Queen to allow Sansa Stark to prove her loyalty as he attends the girl’s audience with the Queen and the council. He stands with the small council as the details of Joffrey’s reign are read out and Barristan Selmy’s position is ordered to be taken up by Jaime Lannister. He glances suspiciously at Varys as Sansa seeks pardon for her father’s actions."The Pointy End" Baelish watches on as Eddard Stark confesses at his trial and is executed."Baelor" Littlefinger discusses kingship with Varys, and they engage in banter revolving around the Master of Whisperers' lack of genitalia.They eventually acknowledge their mutual admiration and respect of one another, before being interrupted by Joffrey and his entourage."Fire and Blood" Season 2 The Citadel announces the coming of winter and Littlefinger warns the small council that they do not have enough food for a protracted winter lasting more than five years. Cersei orders the city barred to refugees from the War of the Five Kings. Tyrion Lannister arrives to take up his position as acting Hand of the King to Cersei's consternation."The North Remembers" Stannis Baratheon learns of Jaime Lannister's incestuous relationship with Cersei in a letter sent by Eddard Stark before his death. Stannis composes his own missive and sends it to all the high lords of the Seven Kingdoms asking them to declare their loyalty to him and telling them of Joffrey's illegitimacy. Cersei tasks Littlefinger with finding the missing Arya Stark and needles him about his love for Catelyn Stark. He responds by referencing her incest and receives a violent reprimand. King Joffrey Baratheon responds to the ensuing rumors by ordering a city wide massacre of his father's bastards. The city watch storm into Littlefinger's brothel and kill the infant Barra in front of his employees. Littlefinger mocks a request from the Night's Watch for assistance combating Wildling activity and reporting an attack by Wights. Tyrion has Lord Janos Slynt exiled to the Wall for his part in the massacre. Littlefinger intimidates Ros into keeping up her work despite the traumatic murder she witnessed."The Night Lands" Tyrion meets with Littlefinger and outlines a plan to wed Myrcella Baratheon to Robin Arryn to secure the support of the Vale. He promises to make Littlefinger the Lord of Harrenhal and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands in exchange for his assistance and swears him to secrecy. Pycelle is arrested for revealing that Tyrion plans to wed Myrcella into House Martell and Littlefinger realizes that he was involved in a ruse. He confronts Tyrion who apologizes and offers him another opportunity; to act as an envoy to Catelyn to propose a prisoner exchange."What is Dead May Never Die" ".]] Littlefinger reaches Catelyn at Renly Baratheon's camp in the Stormlands. He faces a frosty reception from Renly but nevertheless offers to betray the Lannisters and open the gates of King's Landing to Renly's army. He takes interest in Renly's new bride Margaery Tyrell and lets Margaery know that he is aware that it is a purely political marriage because of Renly's homosexuality."Garden of Bones" He meets with Catelyn as planned and delivers Eddard's remains as a sign of good faith. She greets him with angry recriminations over his betrayal of Eddard and rejects his poorly timed advances. He delivers Tyrion's suggested exchange terms; Jaime for Sansa and Arya Stark. Littlefinger lies that the Lannisters have Arya in their custody. Renly is killed in mysterious circumstances and Littlefinger then approaches the Tyrells with a new proposal of alliance with Joffrey. This will allow Margaery Tyrell to remain a queen and provide Loras Tyrell vengeance on Stannis. He leaves the camp with them for Highgarden."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Catelyn acts alone to free Jaime on returning to Robb's camp, just as Littlefinger suggested."The Prince of Winterfell" Littlefinger travels to Harrenhal to propose an alliance between House Lannister and House Tyrell to Lord Tywin Lannister."The Old Gods and the New" Littlefinger is successful in negotiating with the Tyrells and the allied forces arrive in time to claim victory at the Battle of the Blackwater."Blackwater" Littlefinger is elevated to Lord of Harrenhal in reward for brokering the alliance. He jokes that now he must get started on producing some heirs. Sansa's betrothal to King Joffrey is broken so that Joffrey can marry Margaery. Sansa is overjoyed at this, but tries to look heartbroken. Littlefinger warns Sansa that she isn't fooling anyone and that Joffrey will not let her go despite setting her aside. Lord Petyr tells her that she reminds him of Catelyn and offers to take her home to Winterfell but she is reluctant to trust him."Valar Morghulis" Season 3 Baelish colludes with Sansa Stark that he plans to smuggle her out of the city on his ship when he leaves on an upcoming mission."Valar Dohaeris" With his new position as Lord of Harrenhal, Littlefinger's status is elevated considerably, enough for him to leave his position as Master of Coin to Tyrion, purchase a ship and prepare to sail to the Eyrie with a marriage proposal to the widowed Lysa Arryn. However, knowing full well that Sansa could end up being a more politically powerful wife than Lysa, he plans to take her on his ship with him. Ros, now secretly working for Varys, discovers his intentions and informs Varys who promptly convinces Lady Olenna Redwyne to arrange a marriage between Sansa and Loras."Walk of Punishment" Having been asked by Cersei to collect information on the Tyrells, Littlefinger orders one of his homosexual prostitutes, Olyvar, to act as Loras' squire and seduce him all the way to the bedroom. He does so and manages to get Loras to admit to the secret wedding plans. Olyvar relays this piece of information back to Littlefinger, who tests Sansa. When she declines her place on his ship, Baelish deduces Varys' plan and tips off Cersei and Tywin."Kissed by Fire" of Arryn.]] Baelish deduces that it must have been Ros who betrayed him, and he proceeds to send her to King Joffrey who tortures and kills her. In the throne room, Littlefinger confronts Varys about his foiled plot. Varys responds by telling him that he "did what he did for the good of the realm" to prevent it spiralling into chaos but Littlefinger counters him by asserting that he views chaos as the perfect scenario to climb further up the social ladder. His ship then departs for the Vale of Arryn."The Climb" Season 4 After Joffrey's death, Dontos Hollard and Sansa Stark flee the city and reach Lord Baelish's ship. Sansa climbs aboard, and Lord Baelish speaks to Dontos about his payment. Baelish snaps his fingers, and crossbowmen kill Dontos. Baelish takes off Sansa's necklace, which he made himself, and throws it overboard.Breaker of Chains Lord Baelish visits Sansa and tells her that they are on their way to the Vale where she will be safe. Sansa accuses him of killing Joffrey; he tries to deny it at first, but Sansa knows that he had something to do with the murder because getting her out of King's Landing was part of the plan. He admits it, telling her about the poison in the necklace, and states that Joffrey couldn't be trusted and had to be removed. Because Baelish has been away for a while, he would never be suspected, and the whole purpose of the murder was to confuse the Lannisters--which his new friend, Lady Olenna, wanted very badly.Oathkeeper Littlefinger and Sansa, now pretending to be his niece Alayne, pass the Bloody Gate and make their ascent to the Eyrie, where they meet Lysa Arryn and her son Robin. After Sansa is acquainted with theLysa Arryn two of them and is told that no one can know about her presence there, Robin takes her to the chambers that have been prepared for her and Baelish is left alone with Lysa in the great hall. She kisses him and tells him she wants to marry him the very same day. He is reluctant at first and wants to inform the lords of the Vale about the ceremony, but Lysa says that they already had their wedding night long ago. She then speaks about her great love for him and asks him what wife would do for him the things she had done for him. In her rush of emotions she mentions that she loves and trusts him so much that she poured the poison he had given her into Jon Arryn's wine, thus killing him, and then writing a letter to her sister Catelyn claiming it had been the Lannisters who did it, all of this at Littlefinger's behest. He starts to kiss her before anyone can overhear the things she is saying, the revelation that it is him who caused the death of Jon Arryn, this way being responsible for Eddard Stark's journey to the capital and indirectly causing his death and the whole War of the Five Kings. Lysa then brings a septon into the hall to wed them immediately and says that she will scream loudly as her husband, Lord Baelish, is making love to her that night. She keeps her promise, and Sansa cannot fall asleep at night because of her aunt's screams and moans.First of His Name After Lysa Arryn discovers Petyr kissing Sansa, she confronts Sansa and threatens to throw her out of the moon door. Petyr is able to convince her to not, however, and proceeds to throw Lysa out the moon door after telling her that he has only ever loved her sister. Following Lysa's death, Petyr Baelish is brought before a tribunal consisting of Lord Yohn Royce, Lady Anya Waynwood, and Ser Vance Corbray to testify regarding the nature of her demise. The lords are suspicious of Lysa Arryn's death, which occured so soon after Baelish's arrival in the Vale. Baelish been attemtps to spin the death as a suicide, but the lords don't believe him, given Lysa's devotion to her son. They rebuff Littlefinger's explanations in favor of speaking with the only other witness: his "niece", Alayne. Baelish is noticeably concerned after they reveal that they will not allow him to speak to to her prior to her testimony in order to hear the "unadulterated truth," as he has no time to try and convince her to corroborate his story. However, after confirming that Baelish can stay for her testimony, Alayne reveals her true identity and relates the tale of her captivity and flight from King's Landing . She then proceeds to truthfully tell of Lysa's mental instability, jealousy and death, changing only a few details (saying Littlefinger only kissed her on the cheek and Lysa threw herself through the Moon Door). Sansa breaks down in tears and the lords are convinced, but while none of them are looking, she gives Littlefinger a stony, almost triumphant gaze.The Mountain and the Viper Following the "trial," Petyr admonishes the lords for hiding away in the Vale during the War of the Five Kings, questioning their loyalty because they refused Catelyn Stark's plea for assistance in the conflict against the Lannisters. When asked who he thinks they should back, he responds that they should back "Robin Arryn, Lord of the Vale." When the lords scoff at his suggestion, claiming that Robin is just a sickly boy, Petyr responds by declaring that "even sickly little boys can become powerful men," and that it is time for young Robin to fly the nest. The boy he claims, needs to learn to ride a horse, to swing a sword, and to become the lord the Vale needs. He offers to take Lord Robin on a tour of the Vale in order for him to become acquainted with the kingdom he is to rule, a request that the lords agree to.The Mountain and the Viper Later, Baelish visits Sansa and asks why she lied on his behalf. Without looking up from the dress she is mending, Sansa explains that she has no idea what Royce, Corbray, and Waynwood would want from her if he were eliminated, but that she does know what it is he wants. Littlefinger seems impressed that she made such a calculating decision, but attempts to cast doubt on her certainty. Sansa doesn't take the bait. Later on, Baelish and Robin stand in the High Hall, preparing to depart for their tour of the Vale. Robin expresses his uncertainty about leaving the Eyrie, echoing his mother's words that the outside world is a dangerous place where he could die. Petyr calms his fears by stating that people die from everyday causes, and that instead of worrying about his inevitable death to spend time focusing on his life, which lays before him. At that moment, a raven-haired Sansa appears at the top of the stairs in a feathered black dress with a plunging neckline. Petyr stares at her intently, clearly intrigued and pleased by her recent transformation, and she returns his smile knowingly, implying that she intends to keep Littlefinger firmly wrapped around her own finger.The Mountain and the Viper Personality Appearances Image gallery Eddard and Petyr 1x04.png|Baelish advises Eddard on politics in King's Landing in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Small Council.png|Baelish attends a small council meeting in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Cersei_Little_Finger_Season2.jpg|Cersei asks Baelish to locate Arya Stark in Season 2. Baelish Varys the climb.jpg|Littlefinger and Varys speak in "The Climb". Quotes Behind the scenes On the Season 3 Blu-ray, Littlefinger narrates Histories & Lore videos "The Vale" and "Robert's Rebellion". In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Petyr Baelish's father made the acquaintance of Lord Hoster Tully during the War of the Ninepenny Kings, where they fought together. On the basis of this acquaintance, Petyr was sent to foster at Riverrun, where he met Hoster's own daughters, Catelyn and Lysa. Lysa developed a crush on Petyr, but Petyr preferred the older, more unobtainable Catelyn. When Catelyn was betrothed to Brandon Stark of Winterfell Petyr challenged Brandon to a duel of honor for Catelyn's hand, but was soundly defeated. Petyr returned home. He was later appointed as a customs official in Gulltown, the main city of the Vale, and his extreme success in raising funds led Lord Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, to appoint him to the small council as Master of Coin, a task at which Petyr has excelled. "Littlefinger" is a nickname given to Petyr by Edmure Tully during their time at Riverrun together. It is a reference to the fact that Petyr Baelish's holdings are on the smallest of the Fingers, the numerous headlands and peninsulas protruding into the Narrow Sea on the Vale's east coast. According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Petyr Baelish" is pronounced "PEE-ter BAY-lish", i.e. like the normal given name "Peter". Whereas in the series Littlefinger's goals are more transparent (sitting on the Iron Throne), this is not the case of the novels. As Littlefinger is only seen through the POV of other characters, his ultimate objective remains a mystery. Likewise, his rivalry with Varys is an addition from the show. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Small council Category:Lords Petyr Baelish Category:Petyr Baelish Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters from the Vale Category:Lords Paramount Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nobility